Mochina Island/Sports
Blitz Ball Blitz Ball is the most popular in the archipelago. It consists of teams with 11 players both male and female, there are also 7 subs incase of injuries. Both teams play on an oval pitch with 4 goal posts on each side, the 2 middle posts offer 4 points and the two side ones offer 2 points. The sport is brutal and fast with magic and physical combat across the field. Originally the game was invented as a way to train soldiers in team work and tactical assessment. Player Postions. Each team has 11 players and 7 subs. Each player has a role that enables both defensive and offensive tactics and victories. *'1 Sentinal:' The player who guards the goal and stops the opposition from scoring goals. They normally wear heavier protective gear than the others as removing them from play means an open goal. *'4 Raiders:' The Raiders are the offensive focused players. These men and women wear lighter armour so they can move fast and get to the opposition goal quickly. *'4 Paladins:' These plays hybridised offensive and defensive tactics to aid in defence and offence. Normally 2 will aid the raiders while the other 2 aid the guardians. But the advantage is that they can all focus on all out offence when needed. *'2 Guardians:' These two players wear similar armor to a Sentinal and aid him/her in defending the goal. The Ball The ball is a Prolate spheroid with four dents allowing for easy gripping. Plays can throw this to rebound off the arean walls and floor to reach their teammates, they can also use it as a weapon by throwing ti hard and their opponants. The Pitch The pitch is an oval arena with a square encirculing a circle devided horizontally down the middle with a small cricle in the centre. At each end is a cruved line denoting the defender's zone while the Sentinal and Guardians reside. Past that are the goal posts that give 2 or 4 points. Above the pitch is the Ball Dropper. This arch drops the ball down on to the centre of the pitch allowing the two starters (players who first attempt to get the ball for their team. Rules *No interfering with the ball's trajectory. This means no using telekinesis or wind magic to alter the course of the ball. *No telekinesis on other players. Meaning players can't use telekinesis directly upon their opponants or allies allowing them to jump heigher or stopping them from catching the ball. *No area destroying spells. Players can't use "nuking spells" as they would destroy much of the pitch. *No curses, Black Magic or Forbiddon Spells. Basically no magical cheating. *No poisons, drugs or bribery. No cheating in general. *No enhancements outside of magic. No physically enhancing herbs, drugs or potions. *No attacking the Referees. They're just doing their jobs. Mage Brawl Mage Brawl is basically a massive free for all combat tournement for mages. The reason for it being around comes fromt he ancient clan disputes and how'd they fix these issues by having each clan put their best warrior forward for a huge fight. The rules are simple NO BLACK MAGIC OR CHEAP TRICKS, other than that go all out. Underground Mage Brawl This is different fromt he regular Mage Brawls as this is a 1 on 1 style ifghting in a pit or specialy made cage till oen is knocked out or killed. Like the regular Mage Brawl poinsons, drugs and Black Magic are illegal and result in and instant ejection fromt he event. This is technically an illegal sport but the police somtimes overlook the events if a Guild is involved and is set up by the guilds themselves as many guilds use them as training. Annual Mage Tournement The Annual Mage Tournement is held every year during The Festival of Bright Dawn, which celebrates the end of The Black Days, the tournement is a simple event similar to the Grand Magic Games except guild masters are allowed to enter but may only face other masters or guild aces. Rules The rules of this tournement are very simple and easy to understand. Punishment for breaking these rules three times (once for certain ones) is disqualification from the games and possible ban from future events (certain violations end in arrest). The rules are as following. *No black magic of any kind. *No poisons (except for poison/toxic based magic) *No bribing, extortions or blackmailing. *No killing. Category:Yaminogaijin